1. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to a circular sliding scale-type of calculator. More specifically, this invention relates to a slide calculator of the type wherein a rotatable circular, sliding member or disc has printed thereon a plurality of numerical scales which can be viewed through a plurality of windows in a relatively stationary circular frame member or disc. The scales disclose numerical values of various craps betting options and aid the dice player in systematically analyzing the flow of the game and deciding his next prudent wager.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many gamblers are familiar with the game of dice throwing Craps. In essence, the game relies on the laws of probability governing the result of each throw of a pair of dice. Since there are six sides on each die, there are 36 (6.times.6) possible different combinations from one roll. Based on a study of the possible number combinations, it may be seen that the following Table 1, entitled POSSIBILITIES (TRUE ODDS) illustrates the possible number combinations and odds that exist when throwing a pair of dice. Table 2 gives the odds that a shooter will throw a 7 before he throws his shooter's point, so to speak.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ POSSIBILITIES (TRUE ODDS) Possible Odds of Combination that No. Ways to Making No. Nos. Makes the No. Make the No. on One Roll ______________________________________ 2 1&1 1 35 to 1 3 2&1,1&2 2 17 to 1 4 1&3,3&1,2&2 3 11 to 1 5 1&4,4&1,2&3,3&2 4 8 to 1 6 1&5,5&1,2&4,4&2,3&3 5 6 1/5 to 1 7 1&6,6&1,2&5,5&2,3&4,4&3 6 5 to 1 8 2&6,6&2,3&5,5&3,4&4 5 6 1/5 to 1 9 3&6,6&3,4&5,5&4 4 8 to 1 10 4&6,6&4,5&5 3 11 to 1 11 5&6,6&5 2 17 to 1 12 6&6 1 35 to 1 ______________________________________
TABLE 2 ______________________________________ Odds that the shooter will throw a 7 before he throws his shooter's point. Shooter's Point Odds ______________________________________ 4 2 to 1 5 3 to 2 6 6 to 5 8 6 to 5 9 3 to 2 10 2 to 1 ______________________________________
There are eight (8) basic areas of play: Pass Line, Don't Pass Line, Field, Big 6 & 8, Come, Don't Come, Place, Center or Hardway Bets, and Single or Double Odds.
The House or Casino percentage of advantage against the players ranges from a low of 0.6% to a high of 16.67%.
My invention encompasses the three (3) areas of betting which afford the least percentage of advantage to the House or Casino, and at the same time takes advantage of cyclic probability which is inherent in all games of chance.
One person at a time holds the dice and throws them, and this player is called the shooter. While the shooter is rolling the dice, all other bettors are affected. When they bet on the basic game, they are betting either with or against the dice, and it is what the shooter rolls that determines whether they win or lose their individual wagers.
This invention utilizes the Pass Line, Place and Free Odds bets at two (2) concurrently running levels of betting which afford the player the best possible advantage when winning, and prevents a bankroll disaster when losing.
The come-out roll is the most important roll in the game of Craps. A come-out roll occurs whenever a point has not yet been established. This can occur under the following conditions:
1. A new shooter is given the dice and has not yet made the first throw. The shooter is said to be "coming out" and the first roll is a "come out" roll.
2. When a shooter has rolled a seven (7) before repeating the established point number. The shooter is said to have "sevened-out," and his or her shoot is at an end. The next roll of the dice by a new shooter is a come-out roll.
3. A shooter has rolled a seven (7) or eleven (11) on the first throw of the dice, or on a previous come-out roll. A seven (7) or eleven (11) is a winner on the pass line, and the shooter now has a new come-out roll.
4. When a shooter on the initial or come-out roll throws a 2,3, or 12. These rolls are immediate losers for the pass line bettor and the shooter is said to have "crapped out." After this throw, a new come-out roll occurs.
5. When a shooter has rolled a point number (4,5,6,8,9, or 10) in the previous come-out roll and repeats the number before rolling a seven (7). This is a win for a pass line bettor, and after the point has repeated, there is a new come-out roll.
The line bets are the basic wagers of casino craps, and the winning and losing of these wagers often determine the results of other bets made by players on the craps table. A line bet can be made only before the come-out roll, and sometimes this bet may be won or lost on the come-out. However, many times the result of the line bet is not decided until the dice have been thrown a number of times, which is called a run.
The pass line bet can be made only before the come-out roll by placing the chip or chips in the area marked "pass line." The pass line is also known as the "front line".
A pass line bettor wins under the following circumstances:
1. The shooter on the come-out roll throws a seven (7) or eleven (11).
2. The shooter on the come-out roll throws a point number (4,5,6,8,9, or 10) and repeats the point number before rolling a seven (7).
It is the come-out roll that determines the point for pass-line bettors, and once that point is established, only that number and the seven (7) concern the pass line bettors.
The following are losing rolls for pass line bettors:
1. The shooter on the come-out roll throws a 2,3, or 12, all known as "craps". The shooter is said to have "crapped out" and all pass line bets lose, but the dice are retained by the shooter.
2. The shooter, having established a point (4,5,6,8,9, or 10) on the come-out roll, rolls a seven (7) before repeating the point.
To summarize the pass line bet. It wins if:
1. A seven (7) or eleven (11) is thrown on the come-out roll.
2. A point number is rolled on the come-out and repeats before a seven (7) is thrown.
It loses if:
1. A 2,3, or 12 is rolled on the come-out roll.
2. A point number is made on the come-out roll, but a seven (7) comes up on the dice before the point is repeated.
A pass line bet, once made by a player, cannot be removed or reduced.
Place numbers are the same as point numbers: 4,5,6,8,9, and 10. They may be bet individually, in groups, or all at once by any player. When a player makes a place bet on one or more of these numbers, they are betting the number or numbers will come up before the shooter sevens-out. These bets are off on the come-out roll, and are working, or on, only after a point has been established. Betting the place numbers is the fastest way to maximize profits at the craps table. Another great advantage of place bets, which does not change the odds or the house advantage, is that these wagers can be removed, reduced, or increased at any time prior to the next roll of the dice. When these bets are increased, they are "pressed". When these bets are removed, they are "taken down".
My invention only relates to the six (6) and eight (8) place numbers which afford the least percentage favor (1.52%) to the House. It guides the player systematically and logically in increasing and decreasing these bets to maximize profits during long runs of the dice, and reduce losses during short runs of the dice. It accomplishes this by transforming subtle trends into numerical values, thereby enhancing a player's potential of winning against a potential of bankroll disaster.
The free-odds bet is the most important bet a player can make at the casino craps table. A free-odds bet may be made by any line bettor. It is the only bet in the game of casino craps where the House has no advantage or edge over the player.
After making the pass line bet and a point has been established, the player can make a free-odds bet in an amount less than, equal to, or, in some instances, greater than the pass line bet. When this free-odds bet is made, the House pays the winner in accordance with the correct odds against the number repeating before the seven (7) shows on the dice.
When the House permits an amount equal to the line bet to be wagered as a free-odds bet, it is permitting (single odds) to be taken by the pass line bettor. When the Casino allows double to the line bet to be made as a free-odds bet, it is permitting (double odds) to be taken.
With these mathematical possibilities in mind, and with the right of the bettor to select the time, place, and amount of his bet, it is possible to calculate the numerical combinations on the types of betting mentioned,, i.e., Line, Place and Odds; which would maximize the bettor's potential of winning. In addition, by using the calculator scales of this invention, grouped under the items Down 1,2, and Press 1, 1+L, 2 and 2+L, it is possible for a bettor to know when it is adviseable and advantageous to increase or decrease his betting levels for each of these playing functions. Rapidly making these calculations in one's mind while playing the game of Craps is impossible because of the speed of the game, and thousands of possibilities. As an aid to this determination, I have devised a circular slide type of calculator for use in selecting those number combinations and progressive and regressive wager levels most advantageous to the player, and least advantageous to the house.